pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Grigorij Bagration
Grigorij Bagration- Gruzin, być może członek Oddziału Skippera (jeszcze nie ustalono), stworzony przez Marta the WriterDyskusjahttp://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/Marta_the_Writer%7C Wkład i Caesar (dyskusja). Pojawi się w serialu Warsaw Penguin Company. Wygląd Grigorij jest dosyć wysoki- wzrostem dorównuje Rico. Mimo że już nie najmłodszy, należy do jednych z najprzystojniejszych członków załogi. Może pochwalić się nieco ciemniejszą karnacją niż współtowarzysze, ładnymi rysami twarzy, piwnymi oczami oraz eleganckimi wąsikami. Elementem charakterystycznym jego wyglądu jest rana na lewej skroni. Ponadto jest postawny i dobrze zbudowany. Na pierwszy rzut oka jest również widoczna jego muskulatura Ale spokojnie, nie wygląda jak Pudzian. Niemal zawsze widziany jest z szablą szaszką. Osobowość Pierwszą cechą, która całkowicie zdominowała charakter Grigorija, jest jego ogromne przywiązanie do tradycji. Gruzin nie wyobraża sobie życia bez tradycyjnych długich toastów czy bogatych uczt, podczas których więcej się gada niż pije. Ortodoksyjnie egzekwuje szacunek dla starszych. Przy każdej okazji rzuca też rodzimymi przysłowiami, co z czasem zaczęło doprowadzać wszystkich do szału. Drugim elementem wyróżniającym Bagrationa spośród innych jest jego honorowość. NIGDY PRZENIGDY nie wybaczy temu, kto źle wypowie się na temat Gruzji, nawet jeśli ten ktoś wytknie faktyczne wady tego kraju. Pingwin uważa, że jego ojczyzna jest krystalicznie doskonała, a doniesienia, które temu zaprzeczają, puszcza mimo uszu lub bierze za spisek. Woli już znosić trudy i męki niż przyznać się do klęski. Zawsze walczy do końca, do ostatniej kropli krwi. Gardzi pomocą innych, twierdząc, że poradzi sobie sam. Zdarzyło się, że był wściekły na współtowarzyszy za uratowanie mu życia, gdyż wolał już zginąć z godnością niż być haniebnie ocalonym. Grigorij zdradza również lekkie zaburzenia komunistyczne. Jest dosyć sprytny. Choć może w jego przypadku to nie spryt, a raczej doświadczenie życiowe. Może w zaradności nie dorównuje np. Łysemu, ale i tak nie jest tak łatwo go przechytrzyć. Przez te wszystkie lata nabrał przebiegłości, zna się na ludziach, co często okazuje się bardzo przydatne. Zawsze przy stole opowiada reszcie załogi o swoich przygodach z wojska. Nie oznacza to jednak, że Bagration jest osobą idealną. Lubi sobie popić (no ale który mężczyzna nie lubi?). Gorsze jest to, że jego podejście do spraw ojczyzny i honoru często zamienia się w przesadę. Czasami okazuje się, że jest niewdzięcznikiem i wierzy tylko w to, co chce. Jego fanatyczne wręcz zamiłowanie do gruzińskiej tradycji i kultury w niektórych momentach blokuje jego działanie. Grigorij jest także bardzo zabobonny, co nierzadko prowadzi do komicznych sytuacji. Trzeba dodać, że pingwin znakomicie gotuje. Do jego ulubionych należą oczywiście gruzińskie potrawy, lecz nie pogardzi upichceniem czegoś innego. Wszystkim z oddziału bardzo smakuje jego kuchnia. Grigorij jest bardzo pewny siebie. Zawsze gdy ktoś puka do drzwi pomieszczenia, w którym on się znajduje, zostaje wezwany słowami: "Wlazł!". Propsy, jeśli wiesz, do czego (a raczej do kogo) to nawiązanie. Gruzin jest z natury bardzo prostolinijny (po części dlatego, że przez jakiś czas służył w armii). Nigdy nie nauczył się przemawiać, czy choćby czytać i pisać, obca jest mu tabliczka mnożenia. Zdarza mu się w mowie popełniać podstawowe błędy stylistyczne lub gramatyczne (jest to powodem wielu gagów). Wbrew temu, wcale nie jest taki głupi, na jakiego wygląda. Budzi zaufanie, dlatego w ojczyźnie często podczas biesiad wybierano go na tamadę (przewodnika uczty). Działo się tak, chociaż nie jest zbyt elokwentny, z jego wątpliwych naciąganych przemów raczej nic nie wynika (a że najczęściej są długie, często prowadzą do przysypiania pozostałych). To pingwin prosty, lecz szlachetny. Jeszcze jednym elementem charakterystycznym Bagrationa jest jego awersja i ignorancja na tematy techniczne. Umiejętności *Doskonale gotuje *Bardzo dobrze prowadzi pojazdy mechaniczne (w wojsku kierował czołgiem) *Na poziomie mistrzowskim strzela z broni palnej (tego również nauczył się w wojsku) *Posiada niemal nieomylną intuicję *Bardzo dobrze walczy (jednak biorąc pod uwagę zdolności pozostałych członków, jego waleczne umiejętności są na poziomie raczej przeciętnym) Sposób walki Ponieważ Grigorij jest kucharzem i dużo czasu poświęca na swój fach, do jego zasad należy dbanie o ręce (w tym przypadku skrzydła). Dlatego nigdy nie używa ich podczas walki. Do perfekcji opanował natomiast walkę za pomocą nóg. W starciu bardzo pomocna okazuje się jego szabla szaszka, którą pieszczotliwie nazywa Daną (jednak aby nie poranić skrzydeł, zawsze trzyma ją w specjalnej rękawiczce). Uzbrojenie Grigorij nieczęsto używa broni, jeśli jednak już to robi- używa swojej Dany bądź pałki teleskopowej. Dana Szabla Grigorija ma dla niego ogromną wartość emocjonalną, gdyż została mu podarowana przez jego przyjaciela, Michaiła Saakaszwilego. Jest także ważna historycznie- Piotr Bagration, walczył w nią w wielu wojnach. Pomijając powyższe, Dana posiada liczne ozdobniki oraz pozłacaną rękojeść. Na klindze wygrawerowano słowa: საქართველო ჩემი სიყვარული, სურვილი და მიზანი Gruzja moją miłością, dążeniem i celem. Chociaż ma już swoje lata, nadal świetnie walczy się za jej pomocą. Ostrze jest niezawodne, a wielu drży na samą myśl o nim. Aby walczyć Daną, trzeba mieć jednak dużo siły- zwykły laik niezaprawiony w bojach nawet jej nie uniesie, a co dopiero wykonać zamach. Ciekawostką jest fakt, że w rękojeści szabli znajduje się scyzoryk. Grigorij nigdy nie pozwala nikomu tknąć swej ukochanej broni, twierdząc, że dbanie o nią to punkt honoru. Kładzie ją na szali na równi ze swoim życiem, dlatego praktycznie się z Daną nie rozstaje (choć stosunkowo rzadko używa jej podczas starć). Rola w oddziale (?) Grigorij pełni funkcję zastępcy dowódcy, z racji swojego doświadczenia. Zawsze coś doradzi, zawsze powie coś cennego, co naprowadzi na rozwiązanie zagadki. Ponadto jest oddziałowym kuchtą (nie trzeba tłumaczyć, dlaczego) i zastępczym kierowcą. Relacje z pozostałymi członkami oddziału/z oddziałem Ze Skipperem Szef bardzo ceni kulinarne zdolności Gruzina i oryginalny sposób walki. Dzięki temu Grigorij zyskał sobie jego przychylność. Skipperowi jednak bardzo nie podoba się to, że Bagration zbytnio rządzi się w oddziale (Gruzin uważa, że ma do tego prawo, ponieważ jest najstarszy). Z Kowalskim Strateg wciąż chowa do Grigorija urazę, gdyż ten wygryzł go z roli zastępcy (co prawda Kowalski nigdy nim oficjalnie nie był, no ale...). Rażą go również liczne błędy w wymowie Bagrationa. Ogólnie wyższy pingwin najbardziej z załogi nie lubi Gruzina i zawsze obgaduje go razem z Louisem. Z Rico Generalnie istnieje między nimi nić porozumienia, gdyż obydwaj mają problemy z poprawną wymową. Rico, jako żarłok, właściwie widzi w Gruzinie jedynie jego kulinarne zdolności. Z Szeregowym Można rzec, że chłopak jest ulubieńcem Grigorija. Gruzinowi imponuje to, że Szeregowy, mimo że najmłodszy, nigdy nie próbuje się buntować, a poza tym jest kulturalny. Co prawda czasem Grigorijowi nie podoba się infantylność współtowarzysza, niemniej jest przekonany, że "jeszcze będą z niego człowieki". Z Louisem Grigorij z niechęcią patrzy na jajcarza, uważając jego skłonność do kawałów za przesadną (on sam lubi czasem pożartować, no ale nie aż tak). Louis odwzajemnia to uczucie. Trzeba powiedzieć, że to, co Grigorij bierze za honor, dla wesołka jest frajerstwem. Pretekstem do wspólnych zatargów są znakomite zdolności strzeleckie obu panów (właściwie nigdy nie udało się ostatecznie rozstrzygnąć, który jest lepszy). Czasem Bagrationowi wymknie się do Louisa słowo "g*wniarz", za co Szkot odpłaca mu "starym p*dzielem". Początkowo Gruzin chciał wyegzekwować, aby młodszy pingwin zwracał się do niego na "pan". Z Łysym Z Łysym nie mają najlepszych stosunków, głównie ze względu na rozbieżność, a właściwie to zbieżność, poglądów - obaj wielcy patrioci, obaj idealizują swoją ojczyznę i obaj nie mogą przetrawić, jak ktoś twierdzi inaczej. Poza tym dresiarza irytuje komunizm u Ruska tak Łysy zwykł określać wszystkie narodowości byłego Związku Radzieckiego, może z wyjątkiem narodów bałtyckich (Litwinów, Łotyszów i Estończyków). Jedyne ocieplenie stosunków między nimi następuje wtedy, jak przychodzi czas się napić. Z Flawianem Zasadniczo można powiedzieć, że są przyjaciółmi. Flawian nie traktuje go przedmiotowo, w odróżnieniu od Szeregowego i Rico, zaś Grigorij nie wytyka mu wieku. Poza tym znali się już wcześniej, obaj walczyli w Osetii Południowej przeciw Rosjanom, co wytworzyło między nimi szczątkowe braterstwo broni. Czasami Grigorija denerwuje styl bycia Flawiana, jednak daruje mu to przez wzgląd na jego umiejętności i szacunek do Gruzji. Z Georgem Ludwigiem Welfem Bardzo się nie lubią. Grigorij traktuje go jak małego, rozpieszczonego bachora, niewiedzącego nic o trudach żołnierskiego życia. Georg traktuje go jak nieokrzesanego, tępego barbarzyńcę. Często kłócą się, co lepsze- zdobiona szaszka czy zdobione sztylety. Potrafią przezwyciężyć wrogość jedynie podczas wspólnej walki i biesiad - Bagration, Łysy, Louis i Georg są najbardziej odporni na alkohol. Zobacz też *Grigorij Bagration/Cytaty Przypisy Kategoria:Pingwiniafanka1 Kategoria:Julius Flavius Kategoria:Fanowskie postacie Kategoria:Pingwiny Kategoria:Gruzini